marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutants Classification
The mutants can be divided into multiple categories, regarding to their origins, genetic status, powers, etc. ='Hybrids= The mutants are known to be able to produce hybrids via breeding or genetic engineering. Also see the list of Mutant Hybrids classification. =Mutants Subspecies= Changelings According to Damian Tryp, ''Homo Killcrop'' is a genetic predecessor to Homo superior. Also known as ''Changelings'', ''Killcrops'' or ''Replacement People'', this category of mutants possesses an X-Gene which manifests at birth instead of during adolescence. The evolutionary trait of delaying the onset of mutant powers helped more members of the species survive and proliferate. Changelings are still considered by most to be merely a subset of mutants. Madrox and Damian Tryp are the only "confirmed" Killcrops known, but many others can be considered as well, as Charles Xavier or the "Sixth Light" who displayed their telepathic abilities in the womb, Hope Summers who was detected at birth, Meggan or the Apocalypse Twins, who were physically-mutated at birth. Also see the list of Changelings. Cheyarafim The Cheyarafim are a subset of angel-like mutants. Apparently the only survivor of the Cheyarafim is Angel. Also see the list of Cheyarafim. Dominant Species Maximus Lobo claimed he belong to a sub-species of lupine mutants he called the ''Dominant Species'', as well as Wolf Cub. Also see the list of Dominant Species Mutants. Externals The Externals were a small group of immortal mutants, who posed themselves as a subspecies. The only Externals still alive are the supposed but and unconfirmed [[Samuel Guthrie (Earth-616)|'''Cannonball]], and the clone of Apocalypse, [[En Sabah Nur (Evan Sabahnur) (Earth-616)|'Genesis']]. Also see the list of Externals and possible Externals. ''Homo insectus'' It was stated that one-third of the world's human population still carries the vestigial "insect gene", and Ana Soria and her clones are the only known individuals possessing this gene to be a mutant, forming the Homo insectus subspecies. To be noted that Spider-Man also possess the insect gene, but is a Mutate and not a mutant. he isn't so classified among the Homo insectus. Also see the list of [[:Category:Homo Insectus|known ''Homo insectus]]. ''Homo supreme It was stated that Mr. Immortal is not a ''Homo superior, but the first member of the new species: Homo supreme According to the Deathurge, Homo supreme are the final step of Evolution, and are apart from both humans and mutants. Although, Craig Hollis presented himself as both mutant and Homo supreme soon after his origin revealation. Also see the list of Homo supreme. To not be confused with the Homo supreme of Earth-2301, who are the telepaths present within Homo superior, stated to be superior to both humans and other mutants. 'Lupine Mutants' Romulus claimed some human mutants evolved from canines instead of primates. Examples would include Sabretooth, Wolverine, Wild Child, Wolfsbane, Feral and Thornn. Also see the list of Lupine Mutants. 'Neo' The Neo believe themselves to be the next step of human-mutant evolution. The Neo appear to possess X-Genes, but claim to be far more powerful than regular mutants. The Neo separate themselves from the rest of mutants and isolate themselves from society. The Neo were affected by M-Day just like the rest of mutantkind. Not long after the return of the Mutant Messiah, the Neo attacked Utopia and were completely killed by the Evolutionaries. The only recorded possible living Neo is [[Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)|'Shadowcat']], who was believed to be one of them by Seth. Also see the list of Neo. 'Neyaphem' The Neyaphem are a subset of demonic-looking mutants. They claim to be some of the oldest and most powerful mutants. Almost all of the Neyaphem are currently dead or de-powered. Also see the list of Neyaphem. Proto-Mutants It has been revealed that there is a whole different species of Mutant that are "less evolved" than the certain Mutant. It is unknown how long they been around but the but the test on the DNA show that it's 1700 years old. They are known possess variants of powers. Also see the list of Proto-Mutants. ='Non-Human Mutants'= Some mutants aren't the results of the human evolution or experimentation. Please find here the full article on [[Non-Human Mutants|'Non-Human Mutants']]. See also: *''The list of living Non-Human Mutants on Earth-616'' *''The list of list of the Non-Human Mutants.'' =Artificial Mutants= On several occasions, people have tried to mimic, reproduce mutants abilities, or even create their own mutants from human materials, in creating some way or others X-Genes. Also see the list of Artificial Mutants. * At some point, the C.I.A. proposed to eighteen death-row prisoners to be the subjects of experimentation for becoming mutants. The [[Bush Rangers (Earth-616)|'Bush Rangers']] were an half-success, as the thirteen survivors had indeed developed shape-shifting abilities, but the mental control attempt on them failed and they gone rogue. They were all terminated by the media-driven mutant team X-Force. * All mutants of Earth-1610 and it alternatives futures have been developed by the US government weapons project, in Canadian facilities, starting by Wolverine, the very first recorded mutant, the Mutant 0. This mutation is close to a virus, infecting slowly the populations and turning them in mutants. 's '"New Mutants"]] * After M-Day, Forge created a new kind of mutant to save the mutants race. Using human DNA, cybernetics components and adding extra lots of chromosomes, he created triploid mutants (with three chromosome of each kind instead of two for regular humans and mutants) with an X-Gene on Chromosome 66. He named them the New Mutants. When Forge launch his invasion plan, he and his mutants were seemingly projected into Earth-TRN113 threw a Ghost Box or destroyed by a laser blast. Forge somehow survived but no mention was made about his creations. As well as the 13s (see below), the Triploids mutants were invisible to Cerebra. . =Powers-Based Classification= Code-X The mutants classified Code-X (or Code X) are mutants with their X-Genes having turned them crazy. Both Professor X and Spike Freeman used that psychological classification, and both of them considered that as threats who had to be killed. Doop (without being a confirmed mutant) and Wolverine were both considered as Code-X by Xavier and Freeman, caused by misinterpretation of "symptoms" induced by the Pink Lady illusions. Their condition was referred as Code-X Fever, and they were finally cleared off. The only confirmed Code-X was [[Timmy Glenn (Earth-616)|Timmy Glenn, Aka '''Corkscrew']], who was killed by Doop. 'Genoshan Mutates The Genoshan Mutates are mutants transformed by the genoshan government and the Genegineer David Moreau as slaves for different purpose, as energy-creators or guards for example. Also see the list of Genoshan Mutates. Depowered Mutants Most depowered mutants are a result of M-Day. Some depowered mutants results other interventions such as the Hope Serum, power neutralizing guns, or losing powers due to other mutants. Some of these effects are temporary, but others are permanent. Some depowered mutants still consider themselves cultural mutants despite not having powers. The depowered mutants remained unaffiliated with any group, but some banded together to form groups like the Former Order of Mutants, a new formation of the New Warriors, or the terrorist group X-Cell. Countless of depowered mutants were also part of the Clan Akkaba or joined it in hope to be saved by Apocalypse, but were eventually thanked and terminated by the Apocalypse Twins Uriel and Eimin, at least in the North Pole, Guatemala and Himalayas Akkaba's community. Some of them were interviewed by Sally Floyd for her "ex-Mutants diaries". There is some implication that former mutants are more likely to have mutant offspring. Also see the list of Depowered Mutants. Repowered mutants A few former mutants were re-powered by various processes. Also see the list of Re-powered Mutants Latent Mutants ''Latent Mutants'' are mutants (or individuals claiming to be mutants) who carry the X-Gene in its inactive form and thus do not manifest any powers, or those powers are emerging and are yet to be stabilized . They can be however detected as mutants, using more specialized powers or materials. One of the X-Ceptionals claimed as an explanation that his mutant gene was recessive. Also see the list of Latent Mutants. ''To be noted that as the latent mutant status is only a transition, and most of those individuals activate their powers sooner or later, very few characters are listed, part of them having been killed before activation. Power-Level Many classification have been made about the mutants. A notable one is the one using the Greek alphabet. Are known for now by increasing power-level '''Gammas, Betas, Alphas, Omegas and Beyond Omegas. Except for the Omega Level, that scale isn't usually employed except on Earth-295,Until further references and isn't clearly explained. Many explanation can be found on internet about the power level-scales, but aren't referenced and are likely fan-made classifications. As well, delta, epsilon or zeta mutants aren't official until further references. Gamma and Beta Level Mutants Very little is known about the mutants classified as Gamma or Beta level, except that their powers are inferior to the Alphas, but however powerful, as Zora Risman stated about two mutants, one of them a fire-breather: "They weren't alphas, but you could tell they were formidable. Probably betas or gammas." Juston Seyfert's Sentinel considered that lethal force was necessary to take down Brian Rinehart, a Beta Level mutant who demonstrated powerful telekinetic powers. Also see the list of confirmed Beta Level Mutants. Alpha Level Mutants The Alpha Level Mutants, or Alphas, are powerful mutants, most of them trained and with powerful powers. The Alphas were intended to be resurrected by Clan Akkaba in order to join Weapon Omega's forces. Also see the list of confirmed Alpha Level Mutants. Omega Level Mutants Mutant power classifications have never been fully explained. However, Omega Level Mutant CBR interview of Rick Remender (also called Class Omega by Nimrod, Omega Level Mutates by Supergiant or Omega-class mutants by Xavier Institute's staff. ) is a term that is commonly used to refer to a mutant possessing powers without foreseeable limits. Examples include Elixir's biokinesis and Legion's spontaneous mutations. One comparison would be Nimrod who considered himself to be on par with Class Omega mutants. To be precised that the Omega Level Telepaths or Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants, as well as Omega Level Mutants telepaths or telekinetics aren't necessary of Omega Level concerning those powers. ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Mutants. Beyond Omega Some mutants were described to be beyond Omega: Vulcan to be Past Omega by Prof. X after being exposed to burst of mutant energy, and Franklin Richards by Celestials. Mr. M was stated to be extremely powerful, even considering the Omega-level Mutants standards. Also see the list of confirmed beyond Omega Level Mutants. Levels for Specific Powers Telekinetics Level ''Omega Level Telekinetics'' Cable was described by Havok as an Omega Level Telekinetic, during a burst of power. . To be precised that the Omega Level Telekinetics aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telekinetics. Telepaths Level ''Alpha-Psi-Level Telepaths'' Jean Grey was considered to be a "Mutant Alpha-Psi". ''Omega Level Telepaths'' The mightier telepaths are considered to be part of a special category: the Omega Level, or Omega Class, Emmafrostfile.com internet page of Marvel.com interview of Matt Fraction Telepaths. To be precised that the Omega Level Telepaths aren't presumably necessary Omega Level Mutants. ''Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Telepaths. =Factor-Based= Anecdotaly, a classification on a genetic basis is also possible. 13s Mutants On an unidentified reality, the mutants possess X-Genes on the 13th chromosome instead of on the 23rd. Those mutants weren't affected by the M-Day, and have superpowers coming from their mutations. It was stated that it was possible that the chromosome 13th carrying the X-Gene had been genetically created for the invading scouts of their reality to stay hide from device as Cerebra, but this hypothesis wasn't used since the extradimensional origin of those mutants was confirmed. Also see the list of 13s Mutants S-Factor Mutants Some of the mutants from Earth-9047 possess the S-Factor, granting to them, in addition of mutant powers, an amazing raise in the sales of any comic-book starring or guest-starring them (and generating great sales to the X-Persons comics). The villains are concerned as well by this effect, but cannot possess their own series nor gain money from royalties. The S-Factor is also present in Oarlock, a being close to the mutant Technarch Warlock, although his alien or human origin hasn't been confirmed. announcing the V-Factor Classification to Suzy Sherman]] V-Factor Mutants The only known V-Factor Mutant is Ultragirl, who is at the same time mutant and Kree.Her true origin is unknown: She is stated to be a Human/Kree hybrid in but a Kree mutant in The V-Factor Mutant status was a temporary classification made by the Sentinel who her mutantcy to Ultragirl, because of her Kree alien DNA. Because of the lack of clear informations on Tsu-Zana's nature, it is unknown if the V-Factor concern Kree mutants, or Human mutant/Kree hybrids. X-Factor Mutants The X-Factor mutants are the classical mutants: Humans granted with the X-Gene, or X-Factor. Triploid Mutants ... Also see the list of Triploid Mutants. =References= Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Subspecies